1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a power strip. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved power strip which includes at least two secondary power cords and at least two third-level power cords so as to provide electricity to a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A relevant patent is U.S. Pat. No. 6,486,407 (“power strip with adjustable outlets”) which claims a power strip comprising: a first power cord having a proximal end and a distal end, said first power cord adapted to receive an input of electricity; a second power cord having a proximal end and a distal end; a third power cord having a proximal end and a distal end; and a bus system directly connected to said proximal end of said first power cord, said proximal end of said second power cord, and said proximal end of said third power cord; whereby said first power cord is adapted to be in electrical communication with said second power cord and said third power cord.
In the relevant patent, because of “a bus system directly connected to said proximal end of said first power cord, said proximal end of said second power cord, and said proximal end of said third power cord”, such power strip is difficult to assemble.
Hence, we can see that such power strip needs to be improved.
To eliminate the disadvantages of the power strip of the relevant patent, the inventor has put in a lot of effort in the subject and has successfully come up with the improved power strip of the present invention.